


We have to win.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other, the friends au no one asked for, there is slight lams or ot3 if you squint but not really, this was amazing to think about and write bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulligan emerged from their apartment, holding out the scarf Lafayette had requested, who accepted it thankfully. “Okay, it’s almost time. You ready Laf?”</p>
<p>

Lafayette sucked in a deep breath as they finished draping the scarf around their exposed collar. Their smirk wavered for a moment. “Yeah, of course. I can do this…” they breathed… “what if I can’t do this? Oh god what if it goes too far-”</p><p>

“Laf-” John cut him off. “This is Madison we are talking about, there’s no way you can’t out sex <i>him</i> okay.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	We have to win.

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* they can actually write non smut???
> 
> Because that scene from The One Where Everybody Finds Out from friends is literally perfect for this scenario so obviously I was going to write it. Enjoy!

“Okay, are you ready?”

Lafayette scoffed. “Please, do not insult me.”

The massive grin Alex had been sporting hadn’t dropped off his face since they found out Thomas and James were fucking. He was practically vibrating with excitement and John placed his hands on Alex’s shoulders. 

“Relax, Alex - don’t ruin this,” John chided. 

“Relax? Relax?! Are you kidding me, I’ve never been so excited. I’m- _We’re_ going to defeat Jefferson, _expose him_ , the look on his face - Ha!” Alex’s mouth was running a mile a minute and John just shook his head. 

Mulligan emerged from their apartment, holding out the scarf Lafayette had requested, who accepted it thankfully. “Okay, it’s almost time. You ready Laf?” 

Lafayette sucked in a deep breath as they finished draping the scarf around their exposed collar. Their smirk wavered for a moment. “Yeah, of course. I can do this…” they breathed… “what if I can’t do this? Oh god what if it goes too far-”

“Laf-” John cut him off. “This is Madison we are talking about, there’s no way you can’t out sex _him_ okay.” 

Lafayette nodded quickly. “Right.” 

“It’s time,” Mulligan added after a beat of silence and they all looked to Lafayette. 

“Allez-vous en, or you’re going to ruin everything,” they shooed at them with their hands and the three stumbled down the hall, out of sight only for a moment before their heads peeked back around the corner. 

Lafayette sighed and turned to the door. With another deep breath, they knocked on the wood. Their nerves were on fire waiting, and they weren’t sure if they were relieved at how fast James happened to answer the door. 

“Hello Lafayette,” he nodded. 

A grin spread across Lafayette’s face, “Bonsoir, James.” 

James opened the door further, and responded with a soft smile of his own. “Do come in.” 

Lafayette’s heart pounded in their chest and they resisted the urge to look down the hall where they knew their friends were watching. They stepped through the door, pausing a moment to press a swift kiss to James’ cheek before hurrying further into the apartment. The door closing seemed loud in the silence that had settled in the apartment and Lafayette turned when they reached the island. James shot them a smile again, and moved forward. 

“I’m glad you agreed to come tonight, Lafayette,” James said, walking around to the other side of the island. As he passed them, he brushed his hand along their arm and Lafayette laughed awkwardly. 

“Did you really think I would pass up such an opportunity?” Lafayette raised a brow. 

“Can never be too sure, you are _quite_ beautiful you must know,” Lafayette flushed at the compliment and looked away. Shit, this was not going as planned. 

“Anyway, would you like a glass?” James continued, and Lafayette looked back to the island noticing a bottle of red wine and two glasses they hadn’t before. 

“ _Please_ ,” Lafayette smiled sweetly. 

James got to work pouring the glasses, and Lafayette cleared their throat, causing James to still and look up. 

“A little more please,” James raised a brow and Lafayette shrugged. James laughed softly and filled well past half the glass before handing it to Lafayette who accepted it gratefully. 

Quickly pouring his own, he held out the glass. “To new beginnings - hopefully.” 

Lafayette looked at the glass in mild shock before masking it with a smile of their own. They clinked their own glass against James and winked, “Oui.” 

Both parties chugged back a considerable amount of their alcohol, knowing they’d both need the courage to get through the night. Lafayette placed their almost empty glass on the counter top at the same time James lowered his own glass and there was an awkward silence. 

"Do you like music?” James winced the second the words slipped from his mouth. 

"I _love_ music, James,” Lafayette purred back, suddenly feeling much more confident with the comforting warmth the alcohol now running through their system. 

They leaned forward on the counter top, fingers reaching out to trail lightly along the top of James’ hand and the man visibly tensed. Lafayette grinned at the small victory. James laughed, and slid his hand away, moving back toward the sound system. 

“Mmmm, I think I have just the thing,” James whipped around, jaw hanging open in shock in his brief moment of privacy. This was not going well. 

He fiddled with the controls for a moment, and the silence was beginning to grow awkward again until smooth jazz filled the air. James had to hold back a snort - of course this is what Thomas would cue up. 

When he turned back around, words died on his lips when he saw Lafayette had moved around the counter. He watched, as Lafayette made a show of removing their scarf slowly, and _sensually_. James gulped. 

“Would you like to dance, mon amour?” Lafayette’s voice was low and gruff, and James felt his heart jump in panic. “I’d love to feel those strong hands of yours on my body.” 

“Uhhh,” was all he could manage when Lafayette licked their lips. They took a step forward and James heard himself saying, “could you excuse me for a moment?” 

Lafayette started to smirk, but a pout quickly replaced it. 

James cleared his throat, “I mean, if you really want to feel my hands maybe a massage would be best?” 

Lafayette’s eyes widened and their mouth dropped open. “I uhh. That sounds…. wonderful.” 

James laughed, nodded at them, saying, “I’ll go grab the lotion,” before all but running to the bathroom. He pushed Thomas back from the door as he squeezed into the room and quickly closed the door behind him. 

“Are we winning? The jazz was a nice touch wasn’t it?” 

“Jazz, are you kidding me? You are so-”

“What?” Thomas leered, leaning forward into James’ space. James swatted at him. 

“Not now you tool, we have a serious problem - they are not backing down,” James’ eyes were wide with panic and Thomas scoffed. 

"Please, it’s a ruse.” 

“Ruse or not, Lafayette seems determined to go through with whatever plan they hatched, and I am not-”

“James,” Thomas’ hands came up to cup at James cheeks, and the man sucked in a deep breath. “Relax. You will break them, believe me Lafayette is not interested.” 

James started to smile and lean in but when Thomas’ words registered in his mind, he frowned and pulled back. “Wait, what is that supposed to me.” 

“Don’t be so offended - I just know Lafayette’s type, and you are not it. You can break them, I believe in you. We _have_ to win.” 

—

The second James disappeared into the bathroom, the smirk dropped off Lafayette’s face and they raced to the front door, wrenching it open. His three friends stumbled forward slightly, having been heavily leaning against it and looked up at him in shock. 

“We have a problem.” 

"What do you mean?” Alex cocked a brow. 

“He went to get lotion. He wants to _give me a massage._ ” 

John’s mouth dropped open and Mulligan cackled. Lafayette shushed him, glancing back over their shoulder to see if James had heard. 

“He’s bluffing,” Alex responded, but the look on his face showed even he was surprised. 

Lafayette glared at Alex, “he put on _jazz_.” 

At that Mulligan only laughed harder and Lafayette shoved him hard. “Stop laughing, this is serious. Alex, I don’t think I can go back in there.” 

“No this is ridiculous, this is Madison we are talking about. You’re _Lafayette_ there’s no way you can let him out sex you,” Alex frowned. Suddenly he grinned, and his eyes lit up. 

“Oh no, that look is never a good idea,” John looked warily between Lafayette and Alex. 

“No, I have the perfect idea. You just need to freak him out - he says he wants to give you a massage? Well then just get it started for him,” and before anyone could respond, Alex reached forward and gracefully opened the next 4 buttons on Lafayette’s shirt. 

“Alex what are-” 

“Shush, just trust me Laf,” Alex took a step back, and the three looked at Lafayette’s new appearance with different expressions of contemplation on their face. 

“Alex,” John said, and Alex hummed in response, neither looking away from ogling their friend, “undo them all, it’s their abs you want Madison to see. 

“Smart,” Alex responded, before stepping forward to completely open Lafayette’s shirt. 

“Guys this is ridiculous-” Lafayette started, but John just shushed them. 

“No time to argue Laf, get back in there before he notices you’re gone,” John chided, pushing Lafayette back into the apartment, and closing the door behind them. 

“Oh, were you leaving?” James voice behind them startled Lafayette, and they shut their eyes for a moment to compose themselves, before opening them again. 

They spun around, and Lafayette thought James’ eyes would bug out of his head when they immediately dropped to his stomach. 

“Bien sûr que non,” Lafayette purred, strutting forward. “I believe I was promised a massage.” 

James swallowed thickly and his eyes flickered back up to Lafayette’s face. “Y-Yes of course. Can’t wait to get my hands and mouth all over those muscles.” 

Lafayette ignored the spike of panic at James comment and continued forward until they were right in front of him. They reached up and wrapped their arms around James’ neck, pulling their hips flush against James’. 

The bottle of lotion in James’ hand clattered to the floor as he immediately wrapped both hands around Lafayette’s waist. He was sure at this close proximity Lafayette would be able to hear his heart hammering in his chest. 

Lafayette smiled coyly, and leaned forward to nuzzle their nose against James’ neck. 

“Please do, mon cher,” their breath skimmed hotly against James’ skin and he shivered. 

“With pleasure,” both parties’ words were empty, as neither really moved to take it any further. 

Suddenly, Lafayette pulled back, and gazed up into James’ eyes through their lashes. “Kiss me,” they requested and James hands tightened against their hips in response. 

James’ eyes flickered down to Lafayette’s lips for a second, and Lafayette bit down on their lower lip in anticipation. This was it, the make or break moment. Lafayette silently prayed for the latter. 

In a snap second decision, James swooped down and pressed his lips to Lafayette’s, who let out a squeak under his mouth, hands tightening against his shoulders. After a moment they returned the pressure, nerves coursing through both parties bodies. 

It was only when Lafayette’s tongue slipped out to run along James’ lower lip that he ripped his mouth away, taking a few steps back. 

"Okay-okay, fine you win! Happy?” James blurted out, and a grin broke out across Lafayette’s face. 

“Aha!” they exclaimed. 

“I can’t have sex with you.” 

“And why not?” Lafayette cocked a brow smugly, cross their arms over their chest. 

“Because I’m in love with Thomas!” 

Lafayette gasped and two doors wrenched open at the exclamation; Alex, John and Mulligan tumbled through the front door all yelling out different levels of “what!?”, and Thomas waltzed out of the bathroom, eyes wide. 

James was sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest when he caught Thomas’ eye. “I’m in love with Thomas,” he repeated, feeling slightly relieved to get it off his chest. 

Without another word, Thomas stepped forward and pulled James down into a passionate kiss. James groaned in surprise, but easily wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him as close as he could. 

They broke apart, breathing deeply and James pressed his forehead to Thomas’. “I love you,” James breathed, nuzzling Thomas’ nose with his own. 

“I love you too,” Thomas confessed and James soared. 

“Jesus Christ.” 

Thomas sighed and pulled back to glare at Alex. “What, Hamilton?” 

“Nothing I just… I thought you guys were fucking I didn’t know you _cared_ about each other,” Alex’s eyes were still wide, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“Well you know, some people do care about other things than their job,” Thomas snapped back and Alex’s jaw clenched. 

"Why you-” he took a step forward, but John caught his arm, holding him back. 

“Don’t Alex.” 

Thomas smirked, but yelped when James’ elbowed him in the side. “Don’t be a dick.” 

"Anyways, if you guys wouldn’t mind, as much fun as this has been - seriously, Lafayette, what a contender,” Lafayette grinned, and nodded their head at James’ compliment, “I would really appreciate it if you all vanished, because I’d really like to ravish my boyfriend.” 

Lafayette cooed as the rest of the squad made various types of gagging noises. “Say no more, no one wants to see that,” Alex snipped, darting from the apartment. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…” Lafayette trailed off with a wink before slipping out after his friends. They hadn’t even shut the door before the moans started. 


End file.
